


The Gardener's Daughter and the Farmer's Son

by Dreamflower



Series: Canon Couple Dribbles [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, Canon couples, F/M, Hobbit Family Tree, Poetry, Romance, b2mem bingo, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gamgees and the Cottons were distant cousins and good friends; sometimes childhood friendships can become more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gardener's Daughter and the Farmer's Son

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge: 2016 Memories; 2012 BINGO, "Canon Couples", I-28   
> Format: Poetry, Dribble  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Characters: Tom Cotton, Marigold Gamgee   
> Pairings: Tom Cotton/Marigold Gamgee   
> Creators' Notes (optional): I began some of these dribbles for the "Canon Couples" card in 2012, and decided to see how many more of them I could complete this year.

**The Gardener's Daughter and the Farmer's Son** **  
**  
He always saw me as just his friend's little sister,   
and o' course, his own little sister's best friend.  
He used to chase me, pull my braids,  
and I'd tease him somewhat awful.  
But one summer it changed.  
His eyes met mine,  
I'd grown up.  
Him, too.  
Good!


End file.
